Masquerade
by Lawliet Vert
Summary: Tersasar ke dunia antara yang mati dan hidup.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislcaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is owner of Naruto**

**Warning : OOC, Typos ect.**

**Cast: MadaHinaIta**

**an: mengasah kemampuan saya nulis yang mulai berkarat. **

.

.

Kekisruhan tampak jelas di wajah lelaki yang sedang menghadapi wanita di hadapannya. Terkadang hening yang sangat panjang membuat sang wanita hampir putus asa meminta persetujuan dari lelaki itu.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja, Hinata? Kalau kau perlu teman aku bisa menyuruh Sasuke menggantikanku menghadiri rapat, kau tahu aku sangat tidak bisa membiarkanmu berkeliaran sendirian, dan lagi ini tempat yang jauh. Kemana kau bilang? Nagoya? Akan kusuruh Temari menemanimu."

Berkeliaran. Hinata menangkap kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang menurutnya hanya cocok digunakan untuk binatang. Tapi mengingat keadaannya sekarang, Itachi tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia hanya terlalu khawatir pada gadis itu dan ketidaknormalannya.

Hinata menghela napas, lelah dengan perdebatan. "Aku tidak bisa merepotkanmu terus … kali ini Itachi-kun harus membiarkanku pergi untuk kesembuhanku. Itachi-kun harus percaya padaku, aku yakin akan baik-baik saja."

Itachi percaya Hinata tidaklah amatir dalam mengemudi, tapi yang dia takutkan adalah sosok lain yang sering memaksa keluar dan menggantikan tempat Hinata seharusnya berada.

"Aku tidak mau Temari atau Sasuke, ra-rasanya agak aneh berdua dengan orang yang tidak akrab …." Hinata dan persepsinya, "_Onegai _Itachi-kun … aku hanya ingin sembuh sebelum menjadi isterimu."

"Aku tidak meminta hal itu darimu," Itachi menegaskan kalimat yang selalu dikatakannya. Tapi Hinata, adalah perempuan yang keras kepala jika menyangkut kebahagiaan mereka. Itachi pun pada akhirnya menyerah membiarkan Hinata sendiri, tidak benar-benar sendiri karena Itachi menyuruh adiknya untuk mengawal Hinata diam-diam.

"Hinata, bilang pada Hikari untuk tidak mencelakai tubuhmu." Hinata menghambur ke pelukan Itachi, alasan pertama karena dia begitu mencintai orang ini, kedua karena dia mendengar Hikari berkata; "Aku tidak bisa janji apapun pada pangeranmu, Hinata Sayang."

.

.

Hari ini Hikari tak banyak bersuara, hanya tadi di kantor Itachi terakhir Hinata mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sedikit merasa aneh tanpa komentar kasar wanita itu.

"Hi-hikari … kau tak bisa menyetir kan? Kalau begitu jangan keluar tiba-tiba … ya?" gadis itu bersoliloqui dengan dirinya sendiri, seperti aktris yang sedang berlatih akting. Diam, tak ada suara apapun terdengar. Hinata bisa tenang mengemudikan mobilnya, tapi sayup-sayup terdengar suara, "Tidak janji, ini hari penting untukku. Aku akan bertemu kekasihku."

Dan Hinata tiba-tiba merasa gerah di tengkuk mendengar ancaman seseorang yang tidak nyata. Dia mulai menyibak rambut panjangnya, memindahkan surai-surai rata ke sisi lain bahunya dan memilih abai terhadap makhluk antagonis itu.

Ketika melewati patung penjaga anak yang salah satu sisinya adalah jurang, mobilnya tiba-tiba terhenti entah kenapa. Setelah berkali-kali mencoba menyalakan mesin mobil, Hinata menyerah lalu keluar untuk melihat kenapa mobilnya mogok. Meskipun dia tak yakin mengerti apa yang menjadi penyebabnya jika terdapat kerusakan mesin.

Tak jauh dari sana, Sasuke menghentikan laju Porsche-nya melihat calon isteri Itachi keluar dari mobil. Antara menghampiri atau mengamati membuat Sasuke tak sabar. Dia sedikit khawatir setelah tak melihat bayangan Hinata lebih dari sepuluh menit. Sasuke tidak peduli wanita itu akan marah padanya, dia hanya peduli pada kesehatan mental Itachi jika terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu, jadi Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri mobil Hinata.

Tepat saat itu, Sasuke terbelalak menyaksikan dua kepribadiannya bertarung di tepi jurang seperti orang kerasukan.

"Ja-jangan! Jangan lakukan ini, Hikari!"

Sasuke secepat mungkin sadar dari keterkejutan, dia menarik Hinata yang menggapai-gapai dengan satu tangan di tepi jurang.

"Pegang tanganku, Hyuuga!"

"Lepaskan, tanganmu, Hinata! Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena jatuh dari sini," bentak sosok yang sama. Sasuke merasa tolol berada di situasi absurd seperti ini. Dia mencengkram satu-satunya pergelangan tangan Hinata atau Hikari, tapi satu tangan Hinata menggenggam batu untuk menumbuk tangan Sasuke sehingga refleks pemuda itu melepas tangannya dan melihat kibar baju yang dikenakan Hinata menghilang ditelan jurang tak berdasar. Sasuke terpana.

"Kuso!"

.

.

Aliran air membawa tubuh gadis itu bagai perahu kertas, terapung, terombang-ambing mengikuti kemana aliran itu menuntunnya. Gaun putihnya tersobek sana sini, warnanya berubah menjadi sedikit kelabu seperti kelabunya sore itu.

"Hinata! Bangun!" Suara Itachi terdengar marah.

"Bangun Hinata!" dia tidak suka dihardik begitu, meskipun Itachi punya banyak alasan untuk melakukannya.

"Bangun atau kau tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi!" iris perak keunguan itu tersekejut mendapati dirinya dilarung bagai jasad mati. Dan parahnya Hinata tidak pernah mendapat nilai bagus dalam berenang.

"Serahkan padaku, Hinata Sayang."

Mereka bertukar posisi. Hinata tak pernah membiarkan Hikari menguasai tubuhnya lebih dari gerakan tangan sebelum ini, tapi kali ini ia malah membutuhkan bantuan untuk bertahan oleh sosok yang baru saja mencelakainya.

"Lihat? Aku bisa melakukan apapun jika aku mau … aku hanya kasihan padamu."

Jiwa Hinata bergetar. Di sudut pikirannya dia takut tak punya tubuh, dia tahu Hikari kuat, tapi tak menyangka Hikari bisa dengan mudah keluar dan menggantikannya. Gadis itu merasa tidak aman. Dia bisa kehilangan dirinya kapan saja dan menggantikan Hikari terpenjara dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mau menjadi dirimu. Aku punya orang yang kucintai."

.

.

Dua jiwa satu jasad itu kini sama-sama kelelahan berjuang melawan arus. Hinata takut melihat ruas jari dan kukunya mengeluarkan cairan merah. Dan rasanya juga perih.

"Kita belum bisa istirahat, aku yang akan menggantikanmu berjalan," kata Hikari. Sisi lain tubuh itu berontak, rasa takut melahirkan kekuatan yang luar biasa hingga membuat Hikari kesulitan mengendalikan tubuh mereka.

"Kembalikan! Ini tubuhku!" tangan yang dikuasai Hinata memukuli kaki yang masih berjalan; kakinya.

"Berhenti, Hinata! Ini hampir malam! Kau mau kita dimakan binatang buas?!" tapi Hikari sama lelahnya dengan Hinata, sehingga sekarang Hikari hanya berwujud suara.

"Ayo … sedikit lagi kau bisa minta pertolongan di sana," lirih suara tanpa wajah di kepalanya.

Lolongan anjing atau serigala cukup untuk menakuti Hinata. Dia bergegas merangkak menghampiri jalan setapak. Di sanalah terlihat puri megah berhias bata merah dengan daun-daun mati berserak di depan pintu tanpa gerbang itu.

Hinata tak lagi mendengar perintah dari kepribadiannya yang lain, maka dia mulai mengetuk pelan pintu megah berukir sepuhan emas pelan.

Krieeeek.

Geret pintu terdengar berat menampilkan sosok lelaki dengan _waistcoat_ hitam berpadu kemeja merah juga celana lurus yang menampakkan kaki-kaki jenjang lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba angin memaksa tumpukkan daun kering beterbangan menjauh, barulah Hinata melihat sosok itu memusatkan pandangan padanya dengan senyum penuh misteri.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kami menunggu putri yang menunggang kuda putih tetapi malah mendapati gadis gelandangan compang-camping," katanya tenang, seolah sudah tahu Hinata akan datang.

"Aku tersesat." Lelaki maskulin berambut panjang yang bagaikan pangeran kegelapan itu berjongkok menghampiri Hinata. "Kau dikejar serigala lagi di luar, Lady?"

Tanpa peduli jawaban terbata Hinata, lelaki menawan itu mengangkatnya, membawa Hinata menuju aula megah dimana semua orang berpakaian aneh. Para wanita berpenampilan layaknya bangsawan kuno para lelaki bertuxedo, semua memegang topeng di wajahnya, kecuali orang yang membawa Hinata.

"Tuan dan Nyonya, Tuan putri akan segera siap. Mohon bersabar." Setelah itu langkah sepatu sang tuan rumah menggema sepanjang lorong besar yang dindingnya terbingkai lukisan abad pertengahan. Pintu lain ditendang kasar, Hinata didudukkan di atas kasur putih bulu angsa lembut.

"Ano … tuan, s-"

"Ssst … cukup aktingnya My Lady. Aku akan menyuruh pelayan membawakanmu obat. Tunggu sebentar di sini."

Hinata memperhatikan sekeliling, semua tampak masih baru, kecuali lukisan besar yang memburam di sudut.

"Ah … Maaf My Lady, pelayan itu mungkin harus kupecat karena meninggalkan tempatnya tanpa izin. Sekarang izinkan aku membalut lukamu."

Hinata diam. Bingung dan tidak mengerti, namun tak berusaha bersikap tidak sopan karena sudah ditolong.

"Kau memandangi lukisan kita? Kenapa?"

_Kita?! _"Kau aneh hari ini, Hikari Sayang. Kau lupa minum obatmu ya?"

_Hi-hikari katanya?!_

Hinata mempertegas gambar di dinding. Sudah pudar, namun dia bisa melihat siluet lelaki itu sedang berdiri sementara seorang gadis berambut panjang memegangi tangannya dalam balutan baju putih sederhana.

Rasanya dia mengenal sosok wanita itu.

Pantulan sinar bulan dari jendela mengingatkan Hinata bahwa dia akan membuat khawatir Itachi jika tak memberi kabar.

"Eto … aku tidak mengerti, tapi … aku bukan Hikari, aku sangat berterimakasih atas kebaikan anda, sekarang bolehkah aku meminjam telepon? Aku tidak ingin keluargaku khawatir."

Wajah lelaki itu mengeras. "Cukup main-mainnya! Aku sudah mengikuti akting bodohmu, dan sekarang kau mengacaukan pesta pertunangan kita dengan datang kemari berpenampilan tak pantas! Cukup! Sekarang kau ganti baju, dan aku akan menunggumu untuk berdansa di hall."

Hinata tersentak. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi nalurinya mengatakan dia harus segera pergi dari sini. Lelaki yang menyuruh memanggil dirinya Madara kini keluar meninggalkannya sendiri untuk berganti baju. Tapi Hinata tahu dia tak akan punya kesempatan bagus lagi. Jadi dia meraih gagang telepon kuno di atas nakas untuk menghubungi Itachi.

Tiba-tiba tangan lain mencegahnya, tangan Madara. Sekilas Hinata melihat kulit lelaki itu tertimpa sinar bulan dan bagai berhalusinasi Hinata merasa menatap tulang belulang yang bergerak. Tengkorak.

Dia berteriak keras sekali. Madara memeluknya dan Hinata makin menjadi-jadi.

"Sst … sstt … aku di sini, My Lady. Jangan takut." Dalam buaian lelaki bau debu itu, dia pingsan.

Di sudut pikirannya Hinata melihat Hinari mengambil alih tubuhnya. Dan dia berbincang dengan Madara seolah mereka memang saling mengenal. Hinata hanya mengamati dan tak punya daya.

"Lukisan kita buram sekali, Sayang. Tapi aku senang kau masih memasangnya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lukisan itu akan selalu ada di tempatnya, menggambarkan kecantikanmu." kata lelaki itu sambil mencium tangan Hinata.

Tubuhku! Hinata terperangkap dalam benaknya tanpa bisa keluar.

_Hikari! Kembalikan tubuhku!_

Madara sedang memangku gadis itu di tempat tidur tapi Hinata bisa melihat sinar bulan yang menerobos jendela menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu bukan lagi manusia. Tulang belulang yang memakai baju.

"Sayang … aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu, tapi kau harus janji untuk melakukan hal yang kupinta setelahnya."

Sinar bulan meredup. Dan lelaki itu kembali ke wujudnya yang rupawan.

"Katakan."

"Kau tahu aku ingin pergi bersamamu ke suatu tempat dimana kita bisa bersama. Kau juga harus tahu tubuh ini bukan milikku." Madara masih menganggap Hikari bercanda.

"Hentikan pembicaraan anehmu, Hikari Sayang. Hari ini sepertinya kau lupa minum obatmu lagi ya?"

Tangan Hinata–Hikari membelai tangan Madara, mendekatkannya ke wajah dan menghirup sedalam mungkin. Tubuh Hinata ingin terbatuk menghirup debu dari tangan Madara, tapi Hikari hanya diam.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama di sini, Sayang. Kau tahu ini hari apa? Tanggal berapa?" Madara berpikir sebentar, bertujuan mengikuti arah drama wanita kesayangannya seperti biasa.

"Senin, dua belas Maret 1976. Hari pertunangan kita tentu saja."

Hinata hanya mencoba mengira-ngira arti pembicaraan dua orang di hadapannya. Nihil, dia tak punya ide yang bagus tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ya, ini dua belas Maret, tapi ini hari Sabtu …," lirih Hikari padanya. "Kau ingat saat menungguku yang tidak datang ke pesta ini? Supirku sedikit sakit dan mobilku meluncur jatuh ke jurang, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi bisa kupastikan hari itu aku telah mati."

Madara hanya memperhatikan wanitanya berbicara. "Tubuh ini mirip, tapi bukan milikku. Kau lihat tanda lahir berbentuk ular di jariku tidak ada? Itu karena ini memang bukan milikku. Kau tahu kenapa aku masih di sini, Sayang? Aku mencarimu, menunggumu, menantikan waktu mempertemukan kita lagi." Sadar bahwa mungkin Madara masih menganggapnya bermain-main Hikari meraba tangan Madara, menyorot tangan itu ke arah datangnya purnama.

Madara menyaksikan tulang belulang itu bergerak saat dia menggerakkan tangan.

"Lihat? Kau juga sudah …."

"Aku … sudah mati?"

Hinata pikir dia gila menyaksikan hal ini. Tapi sekarang dia hanya suara di sudut ruangan sempit di kepalanya, dengan roh lain yang mengambil alih tubuhnya sebagai inang.

"Aku menunggumu untuk waktu yang sangat lama, Hikari Sayang. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang aku melepaskanmu?"

.

.

Itachi terdiam beberapa saat begitu kabar duka menghampirinya. Sasuke mengawasi perubahan ritmis wajah kakaknya secara seksama, memastikan otak orang itu masih bekerja benar.

"Itachi?" katanya menyadarkan patung manusia itu.

"Segera suruh para pengawal mencarinya. Dan kau akan menemaniku ke tempat itu sekarang."

"Tapi Itachi …." Tatapan Itachi bagai serigala lapar membungkam Sasuke dan asumsinya bahwa percuma saja mencarinya karena sudah dipastikan Hinata tak mungkin selamat.

"Aku akan menemukannya hidup, … atau mati." Sasuke meringis mendengarnya, alasan lainnya karena nyeri di buku jarinya yang kena hantam Hinata.

.

.

Angin kencang menggerakkan jendela hingga berayun. Perlahan cat dinding mengelupas menjadi buram, kasur putih bulu angsa menggelap, serak daun yang masuk dari jendela bertebaran di lantai. Lantainya sendiri dipenuhi debu hingga mengaburkan warna pucatnya menjadi cokelat. Suasana berubah drastis. Puri indah itu merubah pemandangan menjadi mencekam dengan cecer darah di sepanjang koridor yang pekatnya sudah menyatu dengan lantai.

"Sebentar lagi fajar. Maukah kau berdansa denganku, My Lady?"

Hikari terlihat senang, dia berlari menghampiri lemari dan mulai memakai gaun berdebu yang tiap rendanya sudah menjadi rumah bagi laba-laba. Benang-benang tipis tak dihiraukannya, dia menggandeng tangan lelakinya menuju aula.

"Kita akan kembali bersama, Madara Sayang. Kali ini selamanya, bahkan ibu dan ayahku tak akan mampu memisahkan kita," katanya bangga.

Ujung gaun mengembang saat gadis itu berputar dengan tangan Madara menjadi tumpuannya kembali. Para hadirin yang bertopeng bersorak-sorai melihat pasangan tuan rumah meskipun kelupas kulit mulai berjatuhan. Bulan menyinari akhir dari parade pesta topeng itu.

Hikari menatap Madaranya, setengah wajahnya telah berubah menjad tengkorak, lalu dia sadar ada sesuatu yang belum dilakukannya.

"Madara Sayang, kita akan kembali bersama, tapi aku harus mengembalikan tubuh gadis ini. Bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini, Sayang?"

Sambil berputar di lantai dansa Madara terkekeh, "Tidak ada jalan keluar Sayang, biarkan gadis ini ikut menjadi tamu kehormatan di perjamuan istimewa kita. Sebentar lagi fajar, dan saat para tamu sadar mereka tidak lagi hidup, mereka akan berusaha memiliki tubuh gadis ini untuk ikut ke alam mereka. Sudah bukan urusan kita memulangkannya."

Hikari terdiam sebentar. "Kau benar."

Hinata menggedor dinding bata antara mereka. _"Keluarkan aku, Hikari! Keluarkan aku! Kenapa kau jahat sekali melakukan ini padaku?! Kau meminjam tubuhku, menggangguku selama lima tahun sehingga aku jadi seperti orang gila dan sekarang kau mau menghancurkanku?! Hentikan Hikari!"_

Hinata tiba-tiba berhasil mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi. Dia melepas tangan Madara dan berlari menuju pintu, tapi pintunya terkuci kuat hingga dia nyaris putus asa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sayang?"

"Aku bukan Hikari! Aku Hinata! Dan aku pemilik tubuh ini!" teriaknya pada Madara.

"Kau tahu kenapa tidak pernah ada cerita tentang puri ini? … karena orang-orang mati tidak pernah bisa bercerita. Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini, kecuali atas izinku."

Tap. Tap. Tap. Langkah kali pria setengah tengkorak itu berjalan perlahan menghampirinya. Merengkuh pinggangnya, lalu menatap dalam kedua iris perak keunguan itu.

"Dimana Hikariku?"

Hinata bergetar. "… tidak ada. Dia lenyap."

Madara berteriak layaknya singa, gadis itu menggigil. "Kembalikan Hikariku, atau aku akan menyuruh tamuku mengoyak tubuhmu."

Para tamu mulai mendekati mereka, terlihat penasaran dan berjalan kikuk, terseok.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ta-tapi … tapi aku tidak tahu, dia tidak ada di kepalaku lagi …."

Sentuhan kecil mendarat di bibir tipis Hinata, dia tersentak ingin menjauh tapi terpojok.

"Hikari …."

Kali ini ciuman lelaki itu lebih dalam dan rakus. Hinata berusaha mendorongnya namun tangannya dikunci oleh tangan lelaki itu.

"Hikari!" tak lama setelahnya Madara mendapat tamparan keras.

"Kau menciumnya!" teriak Hikari beringas.

"Kau tahu itu untukmu, Sayang. Jangan pergi lagi …." Mayat hidup masih berjalan mendekat, Hikari terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tak bisa hidup di tubuh ini … dia gadis yang kuat melawanku, kumohon Mada-kun Sayang, buka pintu ini, biarkan dia pergi …."

"Tapi dia akan membawamu juga. Aku tidak mau menunggu lagi."

"Urusanku dengannya sudah selesai, aku akan bersamamu, kita bisa pergi dari sini."

Tangan salah seorang mayat menggapai-gapai wajah Hikari. Dia berteriak.

"Cepat, Madara! Cepat! Sebentar lagi fajar!"

Dengan satu mata yang masih untuh, Madara memandang Hikari dengan mata yang paling membuat Hikari merasakan duka.

.

.

.

**Almost**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislcaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOCness, Typos, Crack, AU, supranatural.**

**a/n: tadinya saya mau bikin 2 shoot, tapi ternyata ngga bisa. Mungkin bakal jadi 3 chap. Warning, chap ini Madahinanya sedikit. :p**

.

.

Prodigy merupakan sebutan bagi mereka yang mempunyai bakat laten tertentu dalam suatu hal. Sebuah pengecualian. Keajaiban yang hanya datang seratus tahun sekali, ~atau lebih. Uchiha Itachi merupakan salah satu yang mengantongi sebutan itu. Presisinya dalam membuat rencana, mengetahui resiko, menanggulangi kerugian seminimal mungkin sudah menjadi insting baginya.

Jika menyelesaikan masalah pribadinya saja dia tidak bisa, bagaimana pertanggung jawabannya atas gelar itu?

Wajahnya masih sekaku biasa, cenderung angkuh. Hanya Hinata yang mampu melihat ekspresi sejati Uchiha sulung ini. sekalipun kini otaknya bisa memastikan kemungkinan Hinata masih bernapas hanya 0,00002% dia tidak akan menyerah.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil bersedekap di mobil.

"Tim investigasi menemukan sobekan baju di sungai. Kemungkinan itu baju Hinata. Tapi sungai itu bermuara ke laut, dan sebelum itu ada air terjun yang arusnya deras. Meskipun saat jatuh Hinata masih hidup, dia tidak mungkin selamat melewati air terjun, lagipula dia tidak pandai berenang. Maaf …," ucap Sasuke lamat-lamat sambil memperhatikan wajah kakaknya yang berkerut makin dalam.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berpakaian hitam membawa anjing menyantroni mereka.

"Uchiha-san, kami menemukan ceceran darah di jalan setapak tidak jauh dari sungai. Dilihat dari tingkat kekeringannya, diperkirakan waktunya cocok dengan waktu kejatuhan."

Itachi tersenyum samar. Sasuke benci harus mematahkan semangat kakaknya, tapi dia mencegah Itachi berharap lebih jauh. Karena pasti sakit sekali jika jatuh lebih dalam pada harapan kosong.

"Apa itu bukan darah binatang?"

Seperti sudah menyiapkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke orang itu menjawab, "Kami sudah memastikan bukan. Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa golongan darah Hyuuga-san?"

"A, resus Negatif," jawab Itachi.

"Kalau begitu besar kemungkinan itu darah Hyuuga-san. Darahnya A dan resus negatif. Jika Uchiha-san belum yakin kita bisa melakukan tes dna di rumah sakit pusat Tokyo."

Itachi bergumam. "_Man proposes, God disposes_. Tidak, aku yakin itu Hinata. Telusuri saja jejaknya."

"_Hai_."

.

.

.

Fajar sudah menyingsing. Cahaya mentari berpendar melalui ventilasi kecil yang ditempatkan hampir menyentuh langit-langit. Hinata terbangun dengan merasakan perih di sekujur tubuhnya, jarinya sudah tak berdarah namun kotor oleh debu. Tubuhnya tidak biasa berolahraga tapi tiba-tiba bisa berenang melawan arus. Lalu akhir perkelahian dengan Hikari menimbulkan memar di kaki yang baru saja timbul.

Gadis itu merintih menahan ngilu, nyeri dan perih di sekujur tubuhnya pada saat bersamaan. Saat mengendarkan pandangan, rasa sakitnya digantikan takut yang hebat.

Dia berada di neraka.

Tengkorak memakai baju bergelimpangan di lantai dansa. Udaranya pengap sekali, tertutup debu orang mati. Ketika menoleh dia histeris melihat tengkorak lain di sampingnya. Dari bajunya dia mengenali tulang itu sebagai Madara.

"Hikari?" ucapnya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban.

Dia kini benar-benar sendiri. Hinata ketakutan. Dia merasa Hikari sedang berduka di sudut sempit pikirannya. Menggelung diri bagai bola.

_Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Aku harus keluar sebelum matahari terbenam._

.

.

Investigasi selama beberapa jam berhasil membawa Itachi ke depan puri. Puri yang mengerikan karena tak terurus. Namun terlihat masih kokoh. Dia bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin Hinata ada di tempat seperti ini?

Mobil yang berderet-deret di depan puri menarik perhatian seseorang. Pak tua berwajah sendu ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan orang asing dengan memandangi puri milik tuannya. ~mantan tuannya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang Uchiha. Karena sudah berpengalaman hidup lebih lama, tidak sulit mencari orang yang paling berkuasa dengan mata cokelatnya yang menjorok ke dalam.

"_Summimasen_, saya Kosuke Maruboshi. Ada keperluan apa tuan-tuan datang kemari?"

Sasuke menoleh. "Kami mencari seorang gadis. Apa kau pernah melihatnya di sekitar sini?" Sasuke menyodorkan foto Hinata.

Kosuke Tersentak. Foto gadis itu terjatuh.

"H-hikari-sama?!" Itachi yang tadi hanya memperhatikan kini menaruh perhatian terhadap yang dikatakan Kosuke.

"Apa Maksud Anda? Siapa Hikari?"

Kosuke menelan ludah yang terasa berduri. Dia masih mencoba memulihkan diri dari keterkejutan.

"Gadis ini … dia sudah lama meninggal, tuan." Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

"Dia calon isteri kakakku, baru kemarin dia terjatuh dari tebing. Mana mungkin dia sudah lama meninggal!" tukas bocah berambut pantat bebek itu kasar. Sejatinya dia tidak percaya hal-hal konyol supranatural. Apa yang terlihat itulah adanya. Pengagung materialis.

"Kosuke-san, tolong jelaskan apa maksud anda, kami diburu waktu mencarinya."

.

.

Hinata melucuti baju abad pertengahan yang dia pakai. Menggantinya dengan gaun pendek yang memudahkannya bergerak. Warnanya hitam selutut. Walaupun dikibas berkali-kali tetap saja berdebu. Juga sepatu yang ukurannya begitu pas.

"Maaf, Hikari, aku pinjam baju dan sepatumu."

Gadis itu menggelung rambutnya denga tusuk indah berhias bunga.

"Maaf Hikari, aku pinjam tusuk rambutmu."

Dia tidak akan menyerah. Dia tahu Itachi mencarinya. Dia harus selamat keluar dari sini. Sekali sudah bertekad dia adalah tipe yang tidak bisa mundur hingga tercapai tujuan. Tekadnya kokoh bagai baja.

Kini dia tahu kebenarannya. Dia dijadikan inang oleh roh tersesat karena tubuhnya begitu mirip, mungkin wajahnya juga. Semua itu memusingkan, tapi Hinata mengabaikannya. Dia bisa memikirkan itu setelah berhasil keluar hidup-hidup dari puri setan ini.

Langkahnya menggema di lorong. Dia membuka pintu satu per satu. Menemukan kamar besar dengan perpustakaan tinggi. Laboratorium yang hancur. Dapur yang dulunya mungkin indah. Dan terakhir dia mencari alat-alat pertukangan yang biasa diletakkan dalam ruang sempit di dapur.

Ini pertama kalinya dia memegang kapak. Gaganya terasa mantap. ~walau berdebu. Hampir saja Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan apapun yang berdebu ketika dia sentuh. Sebelum keluar dia menyempatkan mencuci muka. Beruntung airnya jernih. Dia meneguknya banyak-banyak setelah kehabisan cairan. Tenggorokannya sudah basah. Dan kini dia punya sedikit tenaga.

Hinata memutari puri, mencari pintu lain selain pintu tempat dia masuk. Karena mustahil menghancurkan pintu setinggi dua meter berbahan kayu setebal mungkin tujuh senti.

Nihil. Ternyata memang itu satu-satunya jalan keluar dan masuk. _Puri ini pasti ditempati orang yang gila privasi._

Meskipun harus melewati tulang belulang, dia maju menghantam engsel pintu sekuat tenaga. Tidak terjadi apapun. Dia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk pukulan kedua.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kosuke menatap jauh ke titik imajiner, berusaha menggali kenangan lama yang suram.

"Hari itu Senin, tanggal dua belas Maret. Mungkin sekitar tahun 78, karena ingatan saya yang sedikit kabur. Tapi saya tidak salah tanggalnya. Madara-sama mengadakan pesta pertunangannya dengan Hikari-sama di puri itu. Hanya saya satu-satunya pelayan yang dia punya. Madara-sama~, dia sulit sekali percaya pada orang. Tapi saya diangkat dari jalanan dan diselamatkan, saya berhutang nyawa padanya," Kosuke meresapi kalimatnya, terdapat kerinduan dalam bola mata cokelat kabur itu.

"Dia membuatkan saya rumah di ujung jalan ini, jadi saya mudah mendatanginya jika dia punya keperluan. Ah … saya melantur. Jadi, hari itu saya menyiapkan berbagai jenis hidangan, musik dinyalakan pelan, pesta topeng digelar. Itu permintaan Hikari-sama. Dia orang yang sedikit aneh dan tertutup, cenderung kasar, tapi tidak pada Madara-sama. Madara-sama dan dia saling mencintai. Seaneh apapun permintaan Hikari-sama, Tuan saya selalu menuruti, terkadang hingga batas tertentu. Sayang sekali orang tua Hikari-sama tidak menyukai Tuan saya." pak tua itu menghirup napas karena terlalu banyak bercerita.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Cuacanya terlihat seperti hari ini, sedikit mendung."

Sasuke melihat awan. Begitu cerah. _Orang tua ini pasti ling-lung. _

"Madara-sama menunggu gadis itu. Terlalu lama hingga para tamu ingin pulang. Tetapi karena Madara-sama punya otoritas dan pancaran kharisma yang kuat, para tamu enggan. Mereka menunggu hampir lima jam, terus berdansa. Saya masih ingat mereka memutar prelude C major, Bach. Madara-sama menyuruh saya pulang entah kenapa, tapi saya tidak perlu bertanya, jadi saya mematuhinya. Tiba-tiba ketika berjalan saya mendengar suara ledakkan yang keras. Saya berlari menghampiri sekuat tenaga. Di sana, mobil yang sangat saya kenal, mobil Hikari-sama terbakar hebat. Saya berusaha menyelamatkan Hikari-sama, dia memang bisa keluar, tapi sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Dia meminta maaf karena tidak tepat janji pada Madara-sama. Orang-orang dari klan Hyuuga berdatangan."

"Tunggu, kenapa Hyuuga punya urusan?"

"Ah … memang insiden itu cukup mengerikan, tidak pernah dipublikasi, tapi Hikari-sama merupakan bagian dari klan Hyuuga. Tentu saja mereka mengurus Hikari-sama."

Itachi terlihat berpikir. Hyuuga, ya?

"Sangat berat menyampaikan berita duka ketika Tuan saya sedang berbahagia. Tapi seakan sudah tahu~, ketika saya mengetuk pintunya, dia menampakkan wajah duka yang tidak pernah saya lihat. Dia menyuruh saya pulang tanpa menanggapi kabar yang saya bawa. Dia berpesan kepada saya untuk datang tiga hari kemudian. Saat itu saya berpikir cara apa yang mungkin dilakukan Madara-sama untuk membubarkan pesta itu."

"Sebentar, apakah Madara itu seorang Uchiha?"

Kosuke terperangah mendengar Itachi, Sasuke sendiri terperanjat atas pertanyaan konyol kakaknya. Itachi mengingatkan Kosuke akan seseorang. "Ya, bagaimana Anda tahu?" Itachi tidak menanggapi. Hanya terus menyuruh Kosuke melanjutkan cerita.

"Ya, jadi saya hanya menunggu selama tiga hari. Saya kembali datang mengetuk pintu Madara-sama tapi tidak ada jawaban. Saya tidak tahu apa yang menunggu di balik pintu, tetapi saya merasa ketakutan. Saat saya membuka pintu …," Kosuke terlihat tak mampu melanjutkan cerita, tapi dia berusaha. Karena sepertinya dia perlu bercerita.

Sosok lelaki berpakaian hitam berbadan kekar mendekati mereka untuk mengintrupsi.

"Uchiha-san, proses penghancurannya akan segera dimulai."

Kosuke menganga. Pertama karena mendengar marga itu setelah sekian lama, yang kedua karena puri tuannya akan dihancurkan?

"Segera lakukan, sepertinya benar apa katamu, hari akan hujan," sahut Sasuke. "Jadi apa yang ada di balik pintu, Kosuke-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tuan saya ilmuwan. Dia sering melakukan percobaan aneh pada hewan. Terkadang saya melihat tulang tikus di laboratorium, katak mati kering padahal baru sehari~ saya tahu karena saya yang membawakannya hewan-hewan itu. Intinya Madara-sama menciptakan sesuatu yang jauh dinalar entah untuk apa dan untuk siapa. Jadi ketika saya membuka pintu, saya menyaksikan gelimpangan manusia mati kering. Raganya yang sehat bagai terhisap entah kemana hanya dalam waktu tiga hari. Mereka semua seperti mumi. ~begitu pula Tuan Madara, dia bertengger apik di kursi kekuasaannya menonton orang-orang itu. Mereka mati, tanpa pernah membusuk, tanpa bau, seperti sudah dibalsem berabad-abad. Begitu pula Madara-sama. Hidup tanpa Hikari baginya mungkin neraka, Hikari-sama adalah heroinnya. Dan saya kira kisah yang sama terulang lagi di sini. Apa mungkin wanita yang anda cari merupakan Hyuuga?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Anda benar. Dia Hyuuga, seorang _heiress_."

"Tapi aku bertaruh Hyuuga sudah lebih longgar menerima Uchiha, selalu ada pelajaran dari tiap kejadian."

"Anda benar lagi. Tidak ada halangan aku mencintai Hinata."

Kosuke berbalik pelan. "Yah … sayang sekali, andai saja Madara-sama hidup di masa yang berbeda. Mungkin dia akan menemukan kebahagiaan seperti anda, saya permisi."

"Kosuke-san, anda tidak keberatan puri ini saya hancurkan?"

"Sekalipun saya keberatan, saya tidak yakin Uchiha-san peduli. Karena begitulah Uchiha bertindak. Saya permisi. Pintu itu sudah lama tertutup, dari dalam. Kalau boleh saya meminta, kuburkan Madara-sama dengan layak. Saya tidak berani menyentuhnya, hidup atau mati. Dia tuan saya yang berharga."

"Kosuke-san, kenapa kau tidak menguburnya sendiri?" Sasuke menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

Kosuke tersenyum sambil berlalu. "Madara-sama hanya menyuruh saya melihat. Tidak menyuruh saya berbuat apapun, tugas pelayan hanya patuh pada tuannya. Dan sepertinya dia lebih senang begitu. Menunggu Hikari-sama datang."

.

.

.

Benar saja, cahaya matahari berangsur ditutupi awan tebal, Itachi berlindung ke dalam mobil tapi terus menyuruh sepasukan orang menghantam pintu dari luar. Sedikit demi sedikit usaha itu membuahkan hasil. Dan hujan pun turun deras sekali disertai Guntur menggelegar. Sasuke menyuruh orang-orang itu berhenti.

Hinata mendengar orang mengkapak dari luar. _Itu, Itachi! Itu pasti Itachi!_

Hinata diliputi rasa tenang. Tapi hanya sebentar karena setelah itu dia melihat cahaya matahari hilang dari ventilasi. Semuanya kembali gelap. Gadis itu ingin menangis. Perlahan music prelude no. 1 major C karya Bach mengalun dari gramofon. Menciptakan kekosongan yang dalam bagi siapapun yang mendengar. Kakinya bergetar, lumpuh lalu terjatuh ke lantai dingin penuh debu.

Lampu dinyalakan dengan tepukan. Sosok itu kembali bangkit dari kematian.

"Hikari …," panggilnya pada gadis yang terduduk di lantai.

Para hadirin kembali berdansa dengan gubahan Bach. Hinata mengkerut. Semua kegilaan ini terhidang di hadapannya. Bagaimana dia harus bersikap?

"Hikari … kekasihmu kembali …," kata Hinata pelan. Tapi gadis di kepalanya terus bergelung rapat.

Madara melingkarkan lengannya di belakang punggung Hinata, menarik tubuhnya mendekat hingga jarak wajah mereka hanya sejengkal.

"Kemana dia?"

"Tidak tahu … dia tidak mau bicara padaku."

.

.

.

_**To be continue**_

**An: arigatou reviewnya minna. Maaf ngga bisa bales satu-satu. Maaf juga chap ini madahinanya seupil *_*. Jika tidak ada halangan, chap terakhir diupdate dalam waktu seminggu.**


End file.
